


Indecent Exposure

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Guilty as Charged [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Public Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Sudden rainfall won’t impede you and Ryuji from exercising outside. Your run may have been ruined, but there’s a nice sitting area for the two of you to still work up a sweat.





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> ONE PRINCE OF STRIDE COMING RIGHT UP
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

Humidity in Japan was inescapable during the summer. A thick heat was enveloped around and ate from within.

Though rain was a blessing from the merciless sun, even more humidity was expected to follow.

However, to instead have cool water fall from above was certainly better than having to dab away at a bead of sweat trickling down one's skin.

In the context of weather.

However, in regards to what you and Ryuji were up to, the opposite was very much the case.

The plan to have a morning jog through Inokashira Park was thwarted by sudden, unexpected rainfall. With how much it was pouring, it would've been too dangerous to keep on running, but having come unprepared for today's weather, it would be an awful experience to walk back home.

"So much for exercising today" was the remark you made as the two of you sought out shelter from a small bench area that was covered properly by concrete walls and a roof.

Ryuji blinked passively for a moment, right before a wicked grin formed on his lips.

"Who said a little rain's gonna ruin our chance to exercise today?"

And somehow that all lead to _this_.

To you bracing yourself against the top of a bench while your boyfriend plowed his cock into you from behind. While the heavy rainfall was near deafening, somehow the the sound of Ryuji's grunts and the lascivious noise of his hips smacking against your bare ass seemed to rise above it all in volume. Your cheeks felt hot, both from what he was doing to you and that he was doing this in _public_.

Really, all it took was for someone wanting to seek shelter from the rain for the two of you to be caught. Not to mention, though you were covered by three concrete walls, you only had the curtain of rainfall to cover your indecency, as with you, running shorts and panties yanked down to your knees while he exposed only his cock and a glimpse of his pale backside.

What was mystified you most was how the thought seemed to excite you further, enough for you to clamp around Ryuji's dick as it pumped out of you fluidly with ease.

You knew your boyfriend was already getting off on this, else he wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. By now, you were used to his perversion, which only seemed to have become more sophisticated with time.

His teeth sought out your earlobe, nibbling gently. The heat exerted from his warm breath made you shudder, though not as much as the words he then murmured into your ear. "You're loving this, aren't you? By the way you're moaning and squeezing around my cock--I don't think I've ever heard you squeal this much before."

One of your hips was released, the hand in question sliding over to rub and stroke you between your thighs. He smirked arrogantly as you arched forward with a whimper of his name, your pelvis bucking against his fingers. "See? Maybe I should start fucking you in public more often~"

Your head flew back to face him, your expression annoyed despite being betrayed by how flustered you looked. "Don't even think about it, Ryujiii...!"

With you facing him, he didn't hesitate to smother your lips with his, right as he quickened his rhythm while he thumbed over your clit in small, tight circles. Your body convulsed in response, quivering with pleasure. The other hand he had on your lip moved, his arm soon wrapping around your body to hug you close and tight. He kept you in place while he pounded into you harder, not willing to stop until he was achieved the highest of satisfaction by making you sob against his lips as you came with a hard shudder, a reaction that--once again--never failed to make him curse and ride out his orgasm within you as it hit, the heat of his release seeping inside of you.

"Shit...!" Ryuji exclaimed breathlessly once he pulled out, bringing a hand up to wipe away at his forehead, licking his grinning lips. His breath heavy, he wiped away at whatever excess cum remained on his cock with the inner fabric of his boxer briefs, all the while he glanced back out into the rain, which by now had lessened considerably--at least enough to make the walk back home pleasant.

At least he could wash his hand outside while he could.

Though, on the note of cleaning up...

He turned towards you, his expression becoming sheepish as he was ready to quip that he didn't have any napkins on him. Though, his eyes only grew wide to see that you already had your shorts and underwear pulled up, all the while your tongue flittered out to lick at your palm and fingers.

Noticing that your boyfriend was looking at you, you whined with a pout, "You made a mess, perv."

Ryuji only groaned loudly in response, " _Fuck_! How do you expect me to **not** be dirty when you do sexy shit like that?"

Your eyes narrowed. "It only got this way because you started this."

Now he was pouting, pointing an accusatory finger in your direction, " _You_ enjoyed it."

"And now I'm too sore to walk back home!" You complained while stretching your arms out towards him.

Feeling a genuine tug on his heartstrings--nothing made him feel more complete and capable than carrying you around--Ryuji chuckled, soon shaking his head with a defeated yet amused "Damn...!"

Turning his back towards you, he crouched down slightly, his face moving towards your direction as he winked. "I guess I can do some strength training while I'm at it too."


End file.
